Hellbound Alternative Fight
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: We all remember the infamous fight in Hellraiser 2 between Pinhead and Dr Channard? How it ended? Well for all those who were unhappy with Pinhead and co being defeated so easily, here is an alternative more epic take on the battle.


**Hellbound Alternative Fight**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to their respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun.

**Note: **Hey everyone, sorry that I have been away from most of my fics for so long. Some things in my personal life and college work have come up, but now that's mostly sorted so I can finally get back to what really matters LOL. Anyway, as you may or may not have noticed, it was Valentine's Day yesterday. And I thought that to honour the day I'd re-write one of the most infamous scenes in Hellraiser history…yes, the fight scene at the end of Hellraiser 2 between Pinhead and his Gash vs. Doctor Channard. Why you ask? Well two main reasons, number 1…the fight was so one-sided. So what if Kirsty helped the Cenobites remember their humanity, does it really make that much of a difference in their power? And number 2…thought it would be a nice little fic for PinstyLover1983 and other Hellraiser loving fanfic friends to enjoy. Plus, almost every alternative version of this scene has been done in comedic ways and spoofs, so makes a nice little change to have a real serious one. So without further delay, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The place was a living nightmare of a maze for Kirsty and Tiffany; they had ducked and avoided many corners and passageways to this horrid place, yet everywhere they set foot seemed to be worse than the last place they just were. Eventually they passed one door leading into what they believed was light, what they believed was sanctuary. The adrenaline rushing through them just as they were through the corridors of Hell itself, they charged into the room without caution and soon regretted it.<p>

Kirsty took one long around the room, and chills dragged down her spin. It looked so similar to the room before, where the Cenobites had captured Frank once more and tore him apart before her very eyes. Chains dangling and clanging against each other, while the four figures of the Cenobites slowly moved closer to the girls.

They attempted to retreat back out, but the door behind had shut, and before Kirsty to try to break it down, the door itself was gone and in its place was simply an endless dark corridor. Tiffany simply backed against the closest wall to her, almost as if she has accepted her fate as the Cenobites approached ever closer.

''Oh, no boxes,'' The Lead Cenobite, Xipe Totec aka Pinhead, spoke in a cold but authoritative manner. His fellow Gash members close by as they advanced. ''Such a shame!''

''No more delays Kirsty,'' Nikoletta spoke. ''No more teasing, time to play!''

''Time…to play!'' Pinhead echoed the words.

Kirsty had taken a protective stance in front of Tiffany; her quick thinking mind trying to form some sort of idea, she's bargained her way out once, however the odds were short at the moment for her to do so again. Until she remembered something, the picture of the solider in her pocket. Her eyes darting back and forth between the man in the picture, and Pinhead. She was now sure, she was now certain. ''Wait!''

''No more deals Kirsty!'' Pinhead interrupted. He had not known this girl for too long, but already knew how her mind worked. She was intelligent and resourceful; something that he was surprised to find he quite admired, but couldn't admit. ''It is your flesh we want to experience, not your skill at bargaining!''

''No deals, just information,'' She pleaded. Her tone becoming more forceful than desperate. ''Just information!''

Pinhead tilted his head; both in shock that this growing woman still showed almost no fear in the face of Hell itself, and curiosity with what she had to ask. ''Go on…but trick us again child…and your suffering will be legendary, even in Hell!''

A small smile formed on Kirsty's face, she knew that she was keeping her and Tiffany alive for possibly a few more minutes. But also she can work out the mystery behind this man that has dominated her mind for the past few days. All she could ever think about now was him, just what was he? Was he something else before? Is there still apart of that inside him? Well she knew she was going to find out as she handed the picture over to Pinhead.

''And what is this?'' He asked half amused. Opening the picture to reveal the soldier. The Prince of Pain studied the man's face carefully, but nothing was coming to him. ''Someone else you think escaped us?'' He asked Kirsty. ''Like Frank?''

''No, this one didn't escape…'' Kirsty responded not taking her eyes away from Pinhead. ''It's you!''

Hearing those words, Pinhead quickly looked back at the picture and looked at it once more. It couldn't be, he's known nothing else but what Leviathan has offered him. But the longer he stared into the eyes of the soldier the more memories returned to his mind, once he never thought were his. It was like remembering a dream you had forgotten. ''Nonsense…'' He tried to scoff at Kirsty's remarks. ''I…''

''It's you!'' Kirsty assured him strongly. She was convinced now, looking into that confused expression on the demon's face, she knew now that this had to be him. The command that Pinhead would physically give off to anyone that dare oppose him, that had to come from his years of war experience. She looked around at each member. ''You haven't always been this way, you were human! Remember, remember all your confusion! Think!''

''Enough!'' Nikoletta snapped as she raised her curved knife to silence Kirsty.

''Wait!'' Pinhead called to his ally, as he looked more at the photo. It was all coming back to him now, those years fighting in the trenches and seeing the bloodshed of his fellow comrades. The agony seeing people he had trained with taken from him. ''I…remember!''

The look on Kirsty's face now as one filled with relief, she may just have saved hers and Tiffany's lives. But also helped the Cenobites to remember their olds ones. ''You were all human!'' She told them once more. All of them hesitated and pondered on this, memories that were once lost to them all came rushing back into their minds.

And as this went on; Tiffany, who was furthest from the group still standing at the edge of the dark corridors heard that dreaded familiar voice. ''Tiffany!'' She and Kirsty turned to see Channard hovering in mid air, beckoning arms trying to coax the girls towards him.

''Come,'' He hissed calmly as tentacles ripped out of the palm of his hands, one opening to reveal a small flower head, and the other a human finger asking the young girl to come closer. Tiffany shook her head, scared beyond comprehension. She needed Kirsty to drag her into the edge of the room as Channard floated ever closer to them. ''Come, I'm your doctor!'' Channard grinned devilishly. ''I'm here to help you!''

Pinhead watched on as the new Cenobite advanced on the girls; he was still bewildered about his sudden remembrance of his humanity. But that didn't mean he was clueless to the danger that they were in; she had just helped him remember who he really was, after so many years of endless bloodshed and obedience to a God that may have tried to erase those memories from him…he wasn't going to allow Kirsty to be hurt, not after all she's done.

Channard's attention was distracted by the faint sound of a picture dropping to the ground; he looked over to see Pinhead and his Cenobite comrades taking a stance before him. The former doctor gritted his teeth and sighed with delight and enthusiasm. ''Ah good…a fight!''

Immediately Pinhead went on the offensive; with a flick of his hand, chains from all angles shot out and hooked into Channard's skin, or what was left of it. Channard yelled in pain as the hooks pulled back harder, drawing blood. But just as quickly as the attack began, Channard's cries stopped. He was unhurt.

More tentacles ripped out of the palm of his hands, taking the forms of razor sharp knives, and with each one, cut away at the chains that held him and pulled him apart. In no time at all, the chains were gone, and Channard still seemed in control. ''I'm taking over this operation!'' He roared with confidence.

''A bold claim,'' Pinhead countered. ''But a naive one at that, for this fight has only begun!''

Channard raised his hand, and from the palm a knife shot out and aimed right for Pinhead's throat. Kirsty almost called out for Pinhead, but by the time sound came through her throat it was too late. Before the blow could land however, another chain had shot out and caught the knife before dragging it into the darkness.

Upon seeing this, Channard cocked his head back in surprise and slight fear as Pinhead was now the one that advanced toward him. ''You believed you could best us? That your power equaled our own?''

''It's more than equal! I am now in charge!'' Channard spat back as he floated forward to strike at Pinhead with his tentacle knives. Before he could get close though, Chatterer had stepped forward and with a large nail the size of a human, he jabbed it right through both Channard's arms and then held it in the middle keeping him in place.

The doctor would have used the tentacles to fight back, if not for Nikoletta who had finally made use of her curved knife and sliced off the tentacles one by one. Channard's screams filled the air as the two made quick work of his offensive power. While behind him, Butterball had put his strength to the test and grabbed hold of the large tube attached to Channard's head before ripping it right off.

Defenseless and bleeding heavily, Channard has slumped to his knees. But not before with another flick of Pinhead's hand, chains shot out from everywhere and hooked into his body. He was now to weak to even cry out in pain as Pinhead was now face to face with him. ''But how?'' Channard whispered heavily. ''I am now one with Leviathan, my powers should be at their peak!''

''And they are,'' Pinhead replied. ''But what good is power if you have no experience with how to use it? You were a mad pup with no target and no control. Whereas we have had many years learning the ways of this power.''

''B-But…'' He whimpered more before turning to see Kirsty and Tiffany in the corner. ''They reminded you of your humanity! You should be weaker now!''

''Is humanity a weakness?'' Pinhead asked rhetorically. ''Young Kirsty Cotton has none of our strength or powers, and yet she has evaded both you and I already. She has continued to solve the puzzle of our past. She is a strong young woman, strong than you could ever be!''

Although he couldn't see her from this angle, he could feel the warm smile that Kirsty was giving him hearing those words. She had done so much, she did deserve praise. But he had other matters to attend to. ''And now, it's time!''

Once Kirsty noticed the chains pulling harder on Channard's body, she knew what was coming. ''Close your eyes!'' She whispered to Tiffany, and the young girl did just that. The cries and ripping sounds gave Kirsty a sickening case of déjà vu, but at least she knew they were both against people that deserve hell.

The sounds were gone, all was silent now. After a few seconds, Kirsty opened her eyes and could see nothing left of Channard. ''What happened to him?'' She asked Pinhead.

The Lead Cenobite turned to the other Gash members; they all seemed to share some sort of look with one another before the three other members left without a murmur. As they left Pinhead approached the two girls and offered them a helping hand. ''He has been dealt with.''

''But where is he now?'' Kirsty asked. Her eyes moving from where Channard once stood into the dark charcoal eyes of Pinhead. That's when she realized she was standing a little too close to him then she thought he would like. Taking a step back awkwardly she tried to avoid all eye contact.

''A place where he can no longer do as he pleases. He wished to reach the outer limits of pleasure and pain, well; he's got what he wanted. Although not as he would have liked.''

''What about you?'' Kirsty asked without really comprehending what she was trying to get at. Maybe it was concern, she had just helped them regain their humanity, something they haven't had for possibly decades. ''What will you do now?''

Hearing that tone of voice leave Kirsty's lips forced him to turn to her, staring into those deep and innocent eyes of hers. She was so exquisite; a true, young delight that he would enjoy knowing more about. But with his regained humanity all those pleasures and pain that he had wished to give to her seemed not right. Instead he rested his hand against her cheek, an attempt to calm her worries. ''We shall see. We may never meet again young Kirsty, but I believe that fate shall force our paths to cross again soon.''

And that's when he did the last thing she expected…he had leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. The feeling was indescribable for her, one second she would feel all warm and then the next her lips were as cold as ice. Yet that didn't stop her, in fact, she started kissing back.

Eventually they pulled apart, both silent, no words were really needed at the moment. Without a murmur Pinhead walked away, leaving the two girls alone. And after that kiss, Kirsty somehow knew the way out, a way to leave this place forever; almost like Pinhead told her through the kiss how to escape. Maybe it was just him returning the favour for helping the Cenobites escape their entrapment of lost memories…but she had hoped it was something else.

''How do you feel?'' Tiffany asked. She was unsure of what to make of what just happened before her. One minute Pinhead was tearing apart a Cenobite imposter…next he was kissing Kirsty!

The Cotton lady turned to her new friend, a small smile melting on her face. ''My lips won't stop tingling!''

**The End!**

* * *

><p><em>Well, hope that you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it got to soppy or sweet at the end, hey it's a Valentine's Fic at heart so that was just the mood I was in when writing LOL. Hope that everyone did have a great V Day in the end, I sure did. And even if you didn't, hey it's just another day, there's plenty of them to come to cheer everyone up. Like I said, sorry I haven't been around lately, that's college for you. Plus, I've got a Film Masterclass Course this weekend so I won't be around until next week. But next week...Rurrlock-God of Power is back and will be updating like mad *cue awesome, inspirational music score* But until then, take care!<em>


End file.
